A balcony of this type is described in the publication EP 2332820 A1 by the same applicant.
Balconies of foldaway type are in particular installed on luxury boats.
A problem which is encountered in the design of foldaway balconies attached to the sidewalls of boats consists in the fact that, sometimes, the extension in depth of the platform structure is not sufficient to allow the housing of sufficiently high barrier elements connected to the distal side of the platform structure. In EP 2332820 A1 this problem was resolved by proposing telescopically extendable stanchions, which are retracted in order to be able to be stowed within the platform structure. This expedient constitutes a complication from the point of view of the mechanization of the structure, since a dedicated actuating mechanism is required in order to extend/retract the stanchions.